A Family Once More
by V-ChanLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Sweet Chi-Chi and Goku moment. *Takes Places after Buu.* Don't forget to review! One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt. The following works belong to the genius who created it, Akira Toriyama. I'm not earning any money, just writing for the fun and enjoyment of it.

A/N: Takes places right after Buu.

A Family Once more

Chi-Chi sat up in the bed and yawned sleepily. Today was going to be a wonderful day. She could just feel it. The sun was shinning and the birds were chirping happily, putting a even wider smile to Chi-Chi's face. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her husband and headed towards the bathroom to take her morning shower.

Nothing could ruin her mood today. She had her husband back, the missing piece to the family, sleeping soundly in the bed. She and Goku could now continue to raise their youngest son in a world of peace. Things were finally looking better for the four of them, and she was more than happy. She exited the shower and got dressed quickly, wanting to get a head start on breakfast while everyone else was still sleeping. Just as she was about to exit her and Goku's bedroom, she head her name. She turned around, to see if she had heard correctly, and shook her head once she saw that Goku was still lying down. Assuming that he was probably just mumbling in his sleep, she began to head for the kitchen again.

"Chi-Chi?"

She raised an eyebrow, and turned back around, expecting Goku to still be laying down, but was slightly surprised when she saw him staring back at her, wide awake. "Hmm?"

"Lay back down. Breakfast can wait a bit."

Chi-Chi looked at Goku in disbelief. Did he just tell her to wait on breakfast? "Goku are you okay? You never said no to food before."

"I'm fine Chi, come back to bed. It's my first morning back with you and the kids. Just relax."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "I guess your right."

Goku gave her a brief grin and patted the spot next to him, signaling for her to join him. She couldn't help but smile. Last night she cooked a big welcome home dinner for him and to say that he liked it was an understatement. He loved it! Chi-Chi giggled lightly at the memory of Goku being stunned the minute he sat down at the table, not knowing what to pick up and eat first.

Chi-Chi made her way back to the bed and laid down beside him. His arms embracing her the second her body touched the bed. She slid close to him as much as she possibly could, and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She let out a faint sigh before letting a smile take over her features._ 'Finally, my family is together once again,_' she thought.

She has been waiting for this moment, the minute she learned of his death during the battle of Cell. His absence left a hole in her heart, but some how she knew that he would be coming back home. She didn't know when, but she was certain that he'd be back. It took her a while to realize that, especially since she was blinded by anger the first couple of months. But after finding out that she was pregnant with their second child, that somehow got rid of all the anger she felt towards him and replaced it with hope and happiness. _It's good to have you back, Son Goku._ _No matter how upset I was, things just weren't the same with out you._

Goku smiled as he secretly listened to the thoughts he just heard in his wife's mind. He was truly grateful to have a woman like her. A woman that never hesitated to accept him back into her life, after countless times of dealing with his absences and deaths'. It was times like this that made him extremely thankful for the wife he had. If he had to go back into time, he wouldn't hesitate to do everything exactly the same way it was done. He wouldn't hesitate to propose to her, and he certainly didn't regret anything. Just the pain he caused her, but that didn't matter because they were a family once more.

* * *

A/N: It is a little short, but I think I ended it at the right spot. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


End file.
